


Trickery

by CardcaptorGhost



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M, Spoilers for episode 37, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardcaptorGhost/pseuds/CardcaptorGhost
Summary: What would have happened if Light had a backup plan that was to ensure the surprise of the SPK and Kira Task Force?





	

“I bet Mello knew in his heart that, working by ourselves, neither of us would be able to obtain our goal and surpass our mentor L. But, together …. Together, we can stand with L!! TOGETHER, WE CAN SURPASS L!!! And now, acting as one, we face to Kira who defeated L, and, with solid evidence, beat him at his own game!!” Near shouted.

“Well isn’t that mean” A voice said from the corner of the room. A figure was leading again the wall watching everything play out.

“Who’s there” Aizawa shouted.

“Who do you think” The voice said before moving into the light of the room.

“L” Everyone minus Teru and Light shouted.

“Hi”

“But you were dead, we watched you die” Matsuda shouted his brain did not understand the meaning of the situation.

“Did you, did you really watch me die because if I remember correctly, Light held my body whist I was ‘dying’ which meant neither of you could have watch probably what was happening” L informed them whilst walking over to the Kira suspect.

“I thought you were not going to come today” Light said looking down at his fiancé.

“I thought it could be interesting to see how it would play out I guess” L replied smiling.

“L explain this are you siding with Kira” Near shouted looking at his mentor which a shocked and confused expression.

“Yes, I am siding with Kira, I have ever since we captured Higuchi and Light regained his memories about being Kira” L replied leaning again his fiancé body.

“Why would you do this, what about justice will always prevail, Near always told us about how you were all about justice” Halle, a member of the SPK shouted looking between L and Near. The room was silent for a couple of minutes before L and Light burst out laughing, which startled everyone in the room.

“It depends on what side you are on, its justice whether you are against Kira or on Kira’s side” L spoke between laughs.

“But…” Halle went to speak again but L interrupted them.

“Have you finished babe” L said looking at Light who gave him a small nod.

“What have you done?” Awiaza shouted whilst Matsuda pointed a gun at L and Light.

“You were being distracted with me being alive that Light wrote all the names in his death note, oops” L informed them before the first person fell – it was Halle Bullock she grabbed her chest in pain looking at L like she had betrayed him before falling to the floor dead. The next was Matsuda Touta he was muttering about Light and L betraying the chief over again and over again before dying. Anthony Rester was next followed by Stephen Loud. Ide Hideki, Aizawa Shuuichi, Mogi Kanzou all grabbed their chests before falling dead like they rest of Kira’s traitors were. Mikami went out with a scream about God betraying him before dying leaving Near last.

“Why” Near muttered tears filling his eyes that his mentor had betrayed him.

“I love Light not you” L said bluntly as Nears eyes closed forever.

“Why you kill Teru” L questioned looking at the death body of Mikami Teru.

“Oops, he was annoying and probably be a nightmare to work with after all this about meeting god” Light replied before taking his lovers hand in his.

“Come on we have work to do” Light said before heading to exit.

“I love you Light” L stated.

“I love you too L” Light replied before leaning down and pressed a kiss on the other lips.


End file.
